


Volatile

by Vetreaux



Category: Horror - Fandom, slasher - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bo Sinclair - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Horror, Lemon, Multi, NSFW, Shibari, Slasher, Smut, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetreaux/pseuds/Vetreaux
Summary: A lonely addict with mommy issues gets more than they bargained for from a friendly stranger.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You
Kudos: 6





	1. Volatile

TW: NONCON DRUG USE ALCOHOL USE

Arms shifting to hug each shoulder, fingertips digging into the curvature of your collarbone. The distraught look plastered onto your face as you tried to make sense of the previous conversation you had with your mother. “This addiction is becoming more and more of a problem. You’re becoming volatile.” Her words echoed louder than the pub’s socialists. A rhythmic beat of tapping your heel against the footrest of the barstool while the bartender intimately mixes your drink. The consistency of counting each tap with the sounds of liquid being poured keeps your mind occupied. The edging of panic slowly raises with each initial tap. “Sazerac, right?” Your inner tension was thus interrupted with a whiskey glass, “Good choice, a favorite around here. Pass a good time, don’t sulk sugar.” Your eyes cut from the passive smile back down to the drink before you. One quick glance at the sliced lemon peel hitchhiking the rim of the glass before you threw back the entire beverage. Outstretching your hand as you returned the glass to the counter.

“I said three.. Not one.” The whites of your eyes red with stress meeting the hazel of the hostess. She bit her lower lip in confusion. “Right.. I’ll fill you back up then.” African curls bouncing as she returned to mixing. You rolled your eyes, leaning back in your seat awaiting for your next couple rounds. You begin to pick at your fingernails, chewing on the inner side of your cheek. You knew tonight was going to be more of a drag than you let on. It started out great, your wardrobe matched your upbeat attitude. The cleavage from your black V-neck was now being covered up by your anxiously crossed arms, baby blue jeans with ripped knees and cuffed ankles sitting cross legged under the bar. Your heels, sharp black stilettos with boot tips, two individual straps snuggly looped over your petite feet. You felt incredibly exposed, and the anxiety you felt was not helping the situation. “Are you from here?” The hostess asked as she poured two more glasses. You cupped the second in your shaky hands, squinting down at the cold, red fluid inside before lifting it towards your plump lips. “I moved to Louisiana for work.” Shrugging awkwardly as you began to sip your drink, rubbing your lips together after each intake. “Dumb decision, because that’s not what I stayed for.”

You felt your eyes begin to water slightly from frustration. You felt your free hand slip to your left pocket, gingerly scratching the tiny bulge of contents that rested inside. You started thinking about mixing your drinks with pills again; to forget. All the things your mother said rushing from side to side causing a cold shiver to tickle the small of your back. Though it was no longer her words that were unsettling to you.. You genuinely felt something touching the small of your back. You glanced upward and to the side, as a gentlemen in a black blazer and pants to match sitting obnoxiously close joined the bar. A thick southern accent erupting your ears. “I’ll catch a couple of those there myself darlin’.” As he settled down, his elbows now rested at the bar; looking around the establishment before reaching into the inside of his blazer for a pack of Marlboro gold cigarettes. Hanging one from his mouth, as he fished out his lighter. The moment his silver zippo’s ignition caught the head of his smoke, your eyes met. He was a tall, dark haired and slicked back guy with a worker’s tan. His smug grin pulling back the ginger dimples of his cheek. He had greyish blue eyes that were glued to you, his lengthy stare pinning you to your seat.

“Excuse me?” You said out loud.

“Huh?”

“I….” Regaining your composure you sat upright, shoulders back trying to uphold a more confident stance. “Your mother ever told you not to put your hands on women?” His brows raised in an amused expression, taking a long drag of his cigarette before rebutting. “Yours ever tell you not to go pickin’ fights with strangers in random bars?” Your jaw clenched from agitation. Just before you could think of a snarky remark, the hostess placed two more drinks by him. Your eyes still locked on him, but no thoughts came to mind. He glanced down at the drinks, then back to you with a chuckle. “Cute.” He nodded, grabbing a glass and taking a long hardy gulp before his attention was back on you. “My apologies, I meant no harm by it.” He put his hands up in defense jokingly. Your lack of response edged him on further. “Don’t think I caught your name?” You began throwing back the rest of your second drink, ignoring while your fingers gripped onto the third. “Woah, woah hold your horses there little girl let me catch up to you--”

“I’m not a little girl, and I don’t recall throwing you a name either.” Your cold eyes made him laugh.

“Well I’ll be damned, you’re gonna make this hard for me huh?”

“Make what hard?”

“Seeing that pretty scowl fart out a smile.” You couldn’t help but snicker at that one. “There it is.” He pointed at you with his drink in hand, his random wink causing an uncontrollable giggle of embarrassment as you let your guard slip. “Look guy..” You manage to muster before he cuts you off with his Marlboro pack, offering you a smoke. “Nah, you look like you need one of these lil’ lady.” You bit the inside of your cheek a bit defeated as he leaned in to whisper. “You look more stressed than a bull with a sword up its’ ass.” You sucked in your lips, rolling your shoulders back as you took one. “Um, could you--” Before you could even request it, he lifted his hand to your cig, watching your lips curl around the butt to inhale as it lit. ”There.” He smiled, “Better?” You nodded, leaning back into your seat puffing calmly. Pinching the bridge of your nose as you exhaled. “So..” You looked up. “Gonna give me that name or should I guess?” You scoffed, “My mother tells me not to sell myself out to strange men in bars.” Ashing your cigarette into an empty glass. He shrugged his shoulders back. “Right then, I won’t fight ya for it. Just tryna’ be friendly.” Your unamused face softened a bit as he shifted his stool away. “I’ll stick to my own devices then.”

“Of course you are..” Shaking your head in regret. “I’m sorry.. I’ve just had a super shitty day and.. And I just really wanna get drunk and forget about it, okay?” You look up at him, his expressionless features making you feel uneasy before shifting into a genuine look of interest. “Oh, no judgement here.. I get it. I sometimes need those little..” he took another gulp of his drink, his Adam's apple bouncing while he savored the taste, “Ah..Stress relievers.” There was an awkward pause with exchanged glances, him taking notice of your slow building glass pyramid. “Wouldn’t believe you were an Absinthe drinker if I didn’t see it with my own eyes.” You shrugged, “I need them strong.”

Nodding whilst taking another drag, your hand returning back to your side pocket pinching it for your own comfort. “Name’s Bo.” You giggled the name catching you off guard, “That short for Bobby, or Robert?” Without a beat, his fingers dragged from the tip of your knee up the length of your outer thigh, prodding the inflated fabric of your jean pocket, “Beauregard.. actually.” You feel a light shiver go down your spine as he did that. Unsure if you should smack him away or not--it had been awhile since another man touched you and roughly a year since you started going back out into public spaces. “What’s that you got there?” He inquired, your eyes shifting down at his hand, his fingers frozen in place awaiting an answer. You feel your face flush a bit from the sudden change in atmosphere. “They’re anxiety pills..” You nearly choked, “A high dosage actually; I.. sometimes mix them with my drinks for a better buzz.” ‘Why would you tell him that? You idiot..’ Thinking to yourself. Bo’s interest now peeked. “Quite the open book aren’t we?” He snorted, scaling you up and down once more. “Maybe you should. I mean, you look miserable. Like dog shit. Maybe popping a couple of those happy pills in some whiskey ain’t such a bad idea, huh baby girl?” You focused on the idea the more he spoke. “Who am I to judge? I’m a God fearin’ man, and no one can tell you shit but the almighty.” He bared a toothy grin, he could tell you were heavily considering it. His voice lowered, as to manipulate you further. “You know, one night wouldn’t kill you.” And like that, every bit of self control you had left was drained. You quickly shoveled the packet from your pocket. Looking at them in the palm of your hand, his persuasion had gotten to you so quick. You glanced up to order another beverage, thinking that would buy you a moment more before making that final decision; but he had already passed you a new drink to toss back with your previous order. Albeit nervously, you dropped one in the remainder of your Sazerac, then two in the secondary. ‘That might be too much for one night..’ But you were itching for some relief. Holding up the second drink as to offer him to join but he waved his hand in return. “Nah, not for me darlin’.. You need em’ more than I do. I’ve got my smokes. They work just fine for me.” Coaxing you into contentment while he sat back to enjoy this future disaster unfold. “Go on now, whatchu waitin’ for?” You bit your lower lip, the exasperated shaking of your hand pressing the glass to your lips. Slow sips help you sink into a calmer state, allowing your final thoughts of sobriety to shortly disappear.

“So..” Rearing his head back in slight amusement. “How you feelin’?” Your breathing hitched as you drowned the rest of your whiskey, chasing it down about halfway with the other as though it were a shot and squinting your eyes with the harsh switch in liquor. “Mmph..” Wiping the tears from your eyes. “Better..” You nodded, feeling a bit more confident.

The collection of casual conversation that led on were appallingly crucial to your night, a few mixed drinks more and you were in rare form. You felt like you were having an outer body experience, your head was swimming with pleasure and your hands were wandering through a strange man’s hair. You could taste the salt from his skin as you buried your head against his neck in laughter, but you swore he tasted just like candy. His Louisiana charm finally broke you down, along with tampered intoxication. You thought to yourself that he was as drunk as you, but you couldn’t be more wrong. Your over indulgence in his manipulating behavior became contagious. The laughter, the exhilaration, the temptation, the invasion of his strong hands roaming over your hips and chest in a public setting--it was the most exuberant night you had in a long time, especially with being away from your mother’s nest. “Fuck you’re pretty.” Giving your rear a tight squeeze. His smug grin stretched from ear to ear as your fingers played with his brunette locks. “You havin’ a good time there babygirl?” You were barely even in your own seat at this point, as you found yourself practically falling into his lap. “Yeah..Yeah.. Hey.. where did these come from?..” Your fingers had found their way over to the cuffing of his wrist, exposing some serious healed scarring. Tracing your thumbpad over them. He looked down, then back to you with a concerning smile. “You’ll find out soon..” The inebriated feeling you had wasn’t going away anytime soon, but that comment was enough to set off a tiny alarm in your head. Each time you tried to stand straight, or move away you felt the strength of his arm reeling you back against his chest. The hostess from before returned, cutting you off from anymore alcohol. “Hey hun.. Are you okay?” She asked sincerely. You came in by yourself, and now you’re hanging all over someone you weren’t so sure of to begin with.. It definitely looked bad, but due to your delay Bo spoke for you. “She’s fine as wine, just a bit over her limit. Best be taking her home so she doesn’t ruin your bathroom, heh.” She looked between you both worried, “Are you sure.. Sir she’s..” but Bo was persistent. “I swear, she does this all the time. Nothin’ a cold shower and a nap won’t fix back at the house..” Glaring at him as she tried to speak solely to you, “I can get you a ride home sweetie..”

“I said she’s fucking fine! Who are you? Her mother?” The aggressive switch in personality caused you to jump a bit yourself. Holding your head as it began to throb. “I.. I need to pee..” You began to stumble a bit, trying to compose yourself but his clutch held you in place. “Hey.. Come on now, there’s no need to use the stalls here..” He glared at the hostess, “They’re filthy.” The host finally felt defeated, walking away begrudgingly. “I’ll take you home.” The soft look in his eyes and the certainty in his voice persuading you to calm down into minor agreeance. “Nnn..” He helped you stay on your feet, clearly not accepting any refusal. “Come on.. We’re only twenty minutes away from my place, give or take; and you can go sleep this off. Okay?” Your head was spinning a bit, you really couldn’t defend yourself at this moment and with the way he treated that other girl, you genuinely felt hopeless in the situation. Perhaps he was being genuine, but you knew it was a bad idea, and if your mom knew what you were up to, she’d be so ashamed. Oh but if she KNEW.. This thought alone convinced you to accept, because one thing you’ve always hated was how much control she had over you and your actions. It almost felt empowering to disappoint her on some strange level. Nothing was ever good enough, so why should you even try anymore? “Yeah..” you nodded sheepishly. “I’d like to go with you.” A wicked grin cornered his mouth. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear..”

You were accompanied to a rusty truck, perhaps a Ford F100 hybrid? It sat isolated way off in the corner of the parking lot. As you were assisted into the passenger seat, he removed his blazer and threw it around your shoulders for warmth. Thus making you feel more at ease. Once he was settled and put the keys in ignition, you felt your bones rattle along with the vehicle’s start up. Switching from park to drive, you felt a large knot of nervousness grow in your stomach as you were exiting the bar with this man. Swallowing, feeling pressured to say something, but feeling too sick to force anything out.. You sat quietly as he drove to some unknown location. As the silence pursued, he broke it with the turn of the radio knob. “Don’t have anything too snazzy, but it’s sumthin’.” A dull tune began to play from the old speakers of the car doors, cancelling out any thoughts you previously had. You felt yourself beginning to fade in and out of consciousness.. However the nervousness raised from your stomach into your chest until you finally muttered out. “Where, where are we going?” Bo’s eyes remained on the road, though they did peek from the rearview mirror every now and then. “My house of course.”

“Where is that..” Your eyes felt so heavy. “Don’t worry, you’ll be hittin’ the hay in no time!”

Your panic started to fade out into tiredness, though the swelling of your chest remained like a motionless rock. You were so tired, and this drive felt so much longer than just twenty minutes. “I’m.. I’m just gonna get comfy until then..” You said fatigued, slipping down into the middle of the truck’s seat, head gingerly resting next to his leg. Pulling the blazer tight around you, the motion of alcohol poisoning nearly setting in. You just hoped you wouldn’t vomit anywhere on this man, or in his truck, or on yourself as you began to pass out. You could feel his right hand finger through your hair, tucking it behind your ear as you faded into a drowsy state. Occasionally though, you could feel your lips being fondled too.. Making you toss and turn.

Waking up hours later, dehydrated and static, your hair matted to your forehead from sweat. Completely discombobulated, you blink instinctively trying to see but to no avail the gloom of darkness envelops your eyesight. You do however, catch a tiny light in the corner of the room. Your eyes try hard to focus on it, you lift upwards for a closer look, and as you do, you feel an intense stretch in your shoulders and triceps. It doesn’t hit you straight away, but once you begin to squirm awake you realize you’ve been restrained, arms behind your back with crossed hands cupping your elbows. The more you struggle the more the rope digs into your skin, the burning sensation becoming intolerable. You feel an acceleration in your chest, your heart begins racing 100 miles per minute as you recollect how you got yourself into this position. It only takes a matter of seconds to put two and two together before your eyes swell with tears. “I’m sorry mama..” You whisper to yourself, the onset of panic causing you to hyperventilate. Though in a matter of moments, a door becomes ajar, illuminating your surroundings. Your eyes squint hard, both from panic induced tears and from the sudden burst of light. A tall shadowy figure appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame. “Hey, finally awake? Was wondering if you’d ever wake up from those nasty drinks.. You were out for hours. Started getting a bit impatient.. Couldn’t help but give those lips a test drive.” You felt your stomach churn. It was the guy from the bar.. ”Bo?..” You could hardly see, especially with his figure blocking what little radiance you had. “That’s my name, feel free to wear it out!” He snickered, flipping a switch to an overhead industrial light. You felt so blinded in that moment, burying your head into the surface you laid flat on until your eyes could adjust. “Oh.. Oh I’m sorry did I break your concentration princess?”

“What.. what the fuck am I doing tied up?” Voice cracking under pressure. “Now now, lil lady YOU were the one with your hands all over me.. Now I’m not that kind of man, but I think your mama would be a bit disappointed if she knew her whore daughter was tossing back spiked drinks with a stranger at the bar.. Now wouldn’t she?” Biting your lower lip in frustration, trying to halt your raging panic attack from spiking any further. “Fuck you..”

“I’m sorry.. What was that? It sounded like you were threatening me with a good time.”

You couldn’t speak, you felt yourself slipping into shock. He watched you squirm, laughing as you shifted to your side, with your eyes now fully adjusted you were facing a concrete wall that was pinned with explicit photos of other women. Tethered, helpless, exposed. You almost wish you never even moved from your original position, as the imagery made you want to gag. “Beautiful ain’t it?” He clutched a fistful of your hair, rearing you up towards the wall while he planted your face against some of the polaroids. “Get a good look at em’ baby girl.. Cause you’re next in line.” Your vision becomes cloudy, eyes shutting to avoid the reality of the situation. “Oh no..” He pulled your head away from the wall before roughly shoving it back into the harsh coldness, causing a couple of the photos to fall on a sheet-less, heavily stained mattress under you. “I want you to see what I’m gonna do to you..” He sneered, dragging your face against the concrete, assuring you weren’t getting out of this nightmare. “W-why..” you asked, so confused and betrayed. Silence filling the room temporarily, before being thrusted face first into the mattress. “Why what?” You could hear rustling of something metal from behind. “I asked you a question girl.” Trying to speak through the knot that had developed in your throat; “Why would.. Why do this..” He began to laugh. “You made it easy for me, I’ll admit. I didn’t have to do much convincing. Funny how junkies work, huh?” You could not see him at this moment, but his eyes were glued to you like an elevator stuck in motion. “I’m not a junkie..” You choked out, but there was no response. You couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not; until you felt your backside unexpectedly being invaded. His hand buffing the small area between your buttocks, gliding his fingers over the fabric of your jeans and squeezing around your groin. Freezing you in place. “Mmm.. I bet you’ve got a heart shaped ass under these tight jeans, don’t you?” His malicious grin growing rich with wicked thoughts. “I bet it’s nice and tight too..” His hand dragging upwards to palm your left cheek, while the other hand smoothed under your top. His warmth combined with the cold sweat of your lower back causing you to shiver back to the present. “Hey--Don’t!” You begin to shout and squirm, though your efforts were stifled as your assaulter flipped you over to your back so you could see him directly. Your eyes now bloodshot from stress, though his expression was broad with anticipation. You could now see what the previous rustling was from before, he had quietly undressed about midway. An untucked dirty wife-beater rested over unfastened pants, his belt wrapped around his wrist for reasons you may not want to know. Your eyes couldn’t help but trail down to the opening of his trousers, taking great notice in the pinned up erection hiding behind his boxer’s elastic band. His crooked smile meeting your unsettled gaze. “Like what you see?” He brushed a hand over his crotch just before you ripped your attention to the corners of the room, eyes searching the room for some sort of way out or some way to call for help. As you looked above, you noticed there was a drain opening. You began to shout, yelling as loud and as sharp as you could for assistance. Bo began clapping in amusement, yelling jokingly in unison with you until he leaned over to grasp your throat, smothering you with sloppy kisses in the midst of your fear induced pleas.

You tried to shove him away, but you were heavily restricted and completely overpowered. You took it upon yourself to bite him, breaking the skin of his lower lip. He flinched, instinctively smacking you hard across the cheek before cupping your jaw in his palm. He pulled you close, pressing his forehead to yours, quietly staring at you eye to eye like a predator to prey. His smoky breath becomes your only source of oxygen. He gives your other cheek another smack, thus returning your jaw back to his clutch. “Look at me..” You do as instructed through the sting to avoid being neglected further. He sucked in his bottom lip, licking the copper taste of his own blood before furrowing his brows. “No one can hear us when we’re alone..” Shaking his head with a smug smile. “We’re all alone here.. Just you, just me.. Four concrete walls and some rope to keep us company. No one’s listening..” You felt so defeated, though you tried to barter your way out regardless. “But..but..bu--”

“Buh buh buh what baby girl?” His free hand began to trace over your breasts as you tried to speak. “You said.. You’re a God fearing man..”

“Yeah, so?” Bo planted small kisses along your jawline as you spoke. “God would never approve of this..” Your eyes glistened like a sad child, hoping to buy yourself more time. He stopped mid kiss, his blue eyes giving you an eerily haunting look. “You don’t get it do you?” He chuckled. “I’m your God now.. And what I say is law.” Your heart sank, officially coming to terms with the cruel implication you were going to soon endure. “What are you going to do to me?..” You almost wish you hadn’t asked. His lips curled into a mischievous smile. “Now, where’s the fun in knowing?”


	2. Volatile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonbinary/Gender Neutral Edit of first chapter.

NB/GN Edit

Arms shifting to hug each shoulder, fingertips digging into the curvature of your collarbone. The distraught look plastered onto your face as you tried to make sense of the previous conversation you had with your mother. “This addiction is becoming more and more of a problem. You’re becoming volatile.” Her words echoed louder than the pub’s socialists. A rhythmic beat of tapping your heel against the footrest of the barstool while the bartender intimately mixes your drink. The consistency of counting each tap with the sounds of liquid being poured keeps your mind occupied. The edging of panic slowly raises with each initial tap. “Sazerac, right?” Your inner tension was thus interrupted with a whiskey glass, “Good choice, a favorite around here. Pass a good time, don’t sulk sugar.” Your eyes cut from the passive smile back down to the drink before you. One quick glance at the sliced lemon peel hitchhiking the rim of the glass before you threw back the entire beverage. Outstretching your hand as you returned the glass to the counter.

“I said three.. Not one.” The whites of your eyes red with stress meeting the hazel of the hostess. She bit her lower lip in confusion. “Right.. I’ll fill you back up then.” African curls bouncing as she returned to mixing. You rolled your eyes, leaning back in your seat awaiting for your next couple rounds. You begin to pick at your fingernails, chewing on the inner side of your cheek. You knew tonight was going to be more of a drag than you let on. It started out great, your wardrobe matched your upbeat attitude. The black V-neck that opened up your throat and chest was now being covered up by your anxiously crossed arms, baby blue jeans with ripped knees and cuffed ankles sitting cross legged under the bar. Your boots, the soles raised high for extra height were now digging into the footrest to hide. You felt incredibly exposed, and the anxiety you felt was not helping the situation. Wishing you had kept your hoodie on your person for extra comfort. “Are you from here?” The hostess asked as she poured two more glasses. You cupped the second in your shaky hands, squinting down at the cold, red fluid inside before lifting it towards your plump lips. “I moved to Louisiana for work.” Shrugging awkwardly as you began to sip your drink, rubbing your lips together after each intake. “Dumb decision, because that’s not what I stayed for.”

You felt your eyes begin to water slightly from frustration. You felt your free hand slip to your left pocket, gingerly scratching the tiny bulge of contents that rested inside. You started thinking about mixing your drinks with pills again; to forget. All the things your mother said rushing from side to side causing a cold shiver to tickle the small of your back. Though it was no longer her words that were unsettling to you.. You genuinely felt something touching the small of your back. You glanced upward and to the side, as a gentlemen in a black blazer and pants to match sitting obnoxiously close joined the bar. A thick southern accent erupting your ears. “I’ll catch a couple of those there myself darlin’.” As he settled down, his elbows now rested at the bar; looking around the establishment before reaching into the inside of his blazer for a pack of Marlboro gold cigarettes. Hanging one from his mouth, as he fished out his lighter. The moment his silver zippo’s ignition caught the head of his smoke, your eyes met. He was a tall, dark haired and slicked back guy with a worker’s tan. His smug grin pulling back the ginger dimples of his cheek. He had greyish blue eyes that were glued to you, his lengthy stare pinning you to your seat.

“Excuse me?” You said out loud.

“Huh?”

“I….” Regaining your composure you sat upright, shoulders back trying to uphold a more confident stance. “Your mother ever told you not to put your hands on strangers?” His brows raised in an amused expression, taking a long drag of his cigarette before rebutting. “Yours ever tell you not to go pickin’ fights with strangers in random bars?” Your jaw clenched from agitation. Just before you could think of a snarky remark, the hostess placed two more drinks by him. Your eyes still locked in place, but no thoughts came to mind. He glanced down at the drinks, then back to you with a chuckle. “Cute.” He nodded, grabbing a glass and taking a long hardy gulp before returning his attention to you. “My apologies, I meant no harm by it.” He put his hands up in defense jokingly. Your lack of response edged him on further. “Don’t think I caught your name?” You began throwing back the rest of your second drink, ignoring while your fingers gripped onto the third. “Woah, woah hold your horses there kiddo let me catch up to you--”

“I’m not a little kid, and I don’t recall throwing you a name either.” Your cold eyes made him laugh.

“Well I’ll be damned, you’re gonna make this hard for me huh?”

“Make what hard?”

“Seeing that cute scowl fart out a smile.” You couldn’t help but snicker at that one. “There it is.” He pointed at you with his drink in hand, his random wink causing an uncontrollable chuckle of embarrassment as you let your guard slip. “Look guy..” You manage to muster before he cuts you off with his Marlboro pack, offering you a smoke. “Nah, you look like you need one of these boss.” You bit the inside of your cheek a bit defeated as he leaned in to whisper. “You look more stressed than a bull with a sword up its’ ass.” You sucked in your lips, rolling your shoulders back as you took one. “Um, could you--” Before you could even request it, he lifted his hand to your cig, watching your lips curl around the butt to inhale as it lit. ”There.” He smiled, “Better?” You nodded, leaning back into your seat puffing calmly. Pinching the bridge of your nose as you exhaled. “So..” You looked up. “Gonna give me that name or should I guess?” You scoffed, “My mother tells me not to sell myself out to strange men in bars.” Ashing your cigarette into an empty glass. He shrugged his shoulders back. “Right then, I won’t fight ya for it. Just tryna’ be friendly.” Your unamused face softened a bit as he shifted his stool away. “I’ll stick to my own devices then.”

“Of course you are..” Shaking your head in regret. “I’m sorry.. I’ve just had a super shitty day and.. And I just really wanna get drunk and forget about it, okay?” You look up at him, his expressionless features making you feel uneasy before shifting into a genuine look of interest. “Oh, no judgement here.. I get it. I sometimes need those little..” he took another gulp of his drink, his Adam's apple bouncing while he savored the taste, “Ah..Stress relievers.” There was an awkward pause with exchanged glances, him taking notice of your slow building glass pyramid. “Wouldn’t believe you were an Absinthe drinker if I didn’t see it with my own eyes.” You shrugged, “I need them strong.”

Nodding whilst taking another drag, your hand returning back to your side pocket pinching it for your own comfort. “Name’s Bo.” You laughed, the name catching you off guard, “That short for Bobby, or Robert?” Without a beat, his fingers dragged from the tip of your knee up the length of your outer thigh, prodding the inflated fabric of your jean pocket, “Beauregard.. actually.” You feel a light shiver go down your spine as he did that. Unsure if you should smack him away or not--it had been awhile since another person touched you and roughly a year since you started going back out into public spaces. “What’s that you got there?” He inquired, your eyes shifting down at his hand, his fingers frozen in place awaiting an answer. You feel your face flush a bit from the sudden change in atmosphere. “They’re anxiety pills..” You nearly choked, “A high dosage actually; I.. sometimes mix them with my drinks for a better buzz.” ‘Why would you tell him that? You idiot..’ Thinking to yourself. Bo’s interest now peeked. “Quite the open book aren’t we?” He snorted, scaling you up and down once more. “Maybe you should. I mean, you look miserable. Like dog shit. Maybe popping a couple of those happy pills in some whiskey ain’t such a bad idea, huh love?” You focused on the idea the more he spoke. “Who am I to judge? I’m a God fearin’ man, and no one can tell you shit but the almighty.” He bared a toothy grin, he could tell you were heavily considering it. His voice lowered, as to manipulate you further. “You know, one night wouldn’t kill you.” And like that, every bit of self control you had left was drained. You quickly shoveled the packet from your pocket. Looking at them in the palm of your hand, his persuasion had gotten to you so quick. You glanced up to order another beverage, thinking that would buy you a moment more before making that final decision; but he had already passed you a new drink to toss back with your previous order. Albeit nervously, you dropped one in the remainder of your Sazerac, then two in the secondary. ‘That might be too much for one night..’ But you were itching for some relief. Holding up the second drink as to offer him to join but he waved his hand in return. “Nah, not for me darlin’.. You need em’ more than I do. I’ve got my smokes. They work just fine for me.” Coaxing you into contentment while he sat back to enjoy this future disaster unfold. “Go on now, whatchu waitin’ for?” You bit your lower lip, the exasperated shaking of your hand pressing the glass to your mouth. Slow sips help you sink into a calmer state, allowing your final thoughts of sobriety to shortly disappear.

“So..” Rearing his head back in slight amusement. “How you feelin’?” Your breathing hitched as you drowned the rest of your whiskey, chasing it down about halfway with the other as though it were a shot and squinting your eyes with the harsh switch in liquor. “Mmph..” Wiping the tears from your eyes. “Better..” You nodded, feeling a bit more confident.

The collection of casual conversation that led on were appallingly crucial to your night, a few mixed drinks more and you were in rare form. You felt like you were having an outer body experience, your head was swimming with pleasure and your hands were wandering through a strange man’s hair. You could taste the salt from his skin as you buried your head against his neck in laughter, but you swore he tasted just like candy. His Louisiana charm finally broke you down, along with tampered intoxication. You thought to yourself that he was as drunk as you, but you couldn’t have been more wrong. Your over indulgence in his manipulating behavior became contagious. The laughter, the exhilaration, the temptation, the invasion of his strong hands roaming over your shoulders, hips and ass in a public setting--it was the most exuberant night you had in a long time, especially with being away from your mother’s nest. “Fuck you’re hot.” Giving your rear a tight squeeze. His smug grin stretched from ear to ear as your fingers played with his brunette locks. “You havin’ a good time there baby bird?” You were barely even in your own seat at this point, as you found yourself practically falling into his lap. “Yeah..Yeah.. Hey.. where did these come from?..” Your fingers had found their way over to the cuffing of his wrist, exposing some serious healed scarring. Tracing your thumbpad over them. He looked down, then back to you with a concerning smile. “You’ll find out soon..” The inebriated feeling you had wasn’t going away anytime soon, but that comment was enough to set off a tiny alarm in your head. Each time you tried to stand straight, or move away you felt the strength of his arm reeling you back against his chest. The hostess from before returned, cutting you off from anymore alcohol. “Hey hun.. Are you okay?” She asked sincerely. You came in by yourself, and now you’re hanging all over someone you weren’t so sure of to begin with.. It definitely looked bad, but due to your delay Bo spoke for you. “My pal here is fine as wine, just a bit over their limit. Best be taking em’ home so they don’t ruin your bathroom, heh.” She looked between you both worried, “Are you sure.. Sir they’re intoxicated..” but Bo was persistent. “I swear, they do this all the time. Nothin’ a cold shower and a nap won’t fix back at the house..” Glaring at him as she tried to speak solely to you, “I can get you a ride home sweetheart..”

“I said they’re fucking fine! Who are you? Their mom?” The aggressive switch in personality caused you to jump a bit yourself. Holding your head as it began to throb. “I.. I need to pee..” You began to stumble a bit, trying to compose yourself but his clutch held you in place. “Hey.. Come on now, there’s no need to use the stalls here..” He glared at the hostess, “They’re filthy.” The host finally felt defeated, walking away begrudgingly. “I’ll take you home.” The soft look in his eyes and the certainty in his voice persuading you to calm down into minor agreeance. “Nnn..” He helped you stay on your feet, clearly not accepting any refusal. “Come on.. We’re only twenty minutes away from my place, give or take; and you can go sleep this off. Okay?” Your head was spinning a bit, you really couldn’t defend yourself at this moment and with the way he treated that girl, you genuinely felt hopeless in the situation. This guy could mug you, or worse; but perhaps he was being genuine, but you knew it was still a bad idea, and if your mom knew what you were up to, she’d be so ashamed. Oh but if she KNEW.. This thought alone convinced you to accept, because one thing you’ve always hated was how much control she had over you and your actions. It almost felt empowering to disappoint her on some strange level. Nothing was ever good enough, so why should you even try anymore? “Yeah..” you nodded sheepishly. “I’d like to go with you.” A wicked grin cornered his mouth. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear..”

You were accompanied to a rusty truck, perhaps a Ford F100 hybrid? It sat isolated way off in the corner of the parking lot. As you were assisted into the passenger seat, he removed his blazer and threw it around your shoulders for warmth. Thus making you feel more at ease. Once he was settled and put the keys in ignition, you felt your bones rattle along with the vehicle’s start up. Switching from park to drive, you felt a large knot of nervousness grow in your stomach as you were exiting the bar with this man. Swallowing, feeling pressured to say something, but feeling too sick to force anything out.. You sat quietly as he drove to some unknown location. As the silence pursued, he broke it with the turn of the radio knob. “Don’t have anything too snazzy, but it’s sumthin’.” A dull tune began to play from the old speakers of the car doors, cancelling out any thoughts you previously had. You felt yourself beginning to fade in and out of consciousness.. However the nervousness raised from your stomach into your chest until you finally muttered out. “Where, where are we going?” Bo’s eyes remained on the road, though they did peek from the rearview mirror every now and then. “My house of course.”

“Where is that..” Your eyes felt so heavy. “Don’t worry, you’ll be hittin’ the hay in no time!”

Your panic started to fade out into tiredness, though the swelling of your chest remained like a motionless rock. You were so tired, and this drive felt so much longer than just twenty minutes. “I’m.. I’m just gonna get comfy until then..” You said fatigued, slipping down into the middle of the truck’s seat, head gingerly resting next to his leg. Pulling the blazer tight around you, the motion of alcohol poisoning nearly setting in. You just hoped you wouldn’t vomit anywhere on this man, or in his truck, or on yourself as you began to pass out. You could feel his right hand finger through your hair, tucking it behind your ear as you faded into a drowsy state. Occasionally though, you could feel your lips being fondled too.. Making you toss and turn.

Waking up hours later, dehydrated and static, your hair matted to your forehead from sweat. Completely discombobulated, you blink instinctively trying to see but to no avail the gloom of darkness envelops your eyesight. You do however, catch a tiny light in the corner of the room. Your eyes try hard to focus on it, you lift upwards for a closer look, and as you do, you feel an intense stretch in your shoulders and triceps. It doesn’t hit you straight away, but once you begin to squirm awake you realize you’ve been restrained, arms behind your back with crossed hands cupping your elbows. The more you struggle the more the rope digs into your skin, the burning sensation becoming intolerable. You feel an acceleration in your chest, your heart begins racing 100 miles per minute as you recollect how you got yourself into this position. It only takes a matter of seconds to put two and two together before your eyes swell with tears. “I’m sorry mama..” You whisper to yourself, the onset of panic causing you to hyperventilate. Though in a matter of moments, a door becomes ajar, illuminating your surroundings. Your eyes squint hard, both from panic induced tears and from the sudden burst of light. A tall shadowy figure appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame. “Hey, finally awake? Was wondering if you’d ever wake up from those nasty drinks.. You were out for hours. Started getting a bit impatient.. Couldn’t help but give those lips a test drive.” You felt your stomach churn. It was the guy from the bar.. ”Bo?..” You could hardly see, especially with his figure blocking what little radiance you had. “That’s my name, feel free to wear it out!” He snickered, flipping a switch to an overhead industrial light. You felt so blinded in that moment, burying your head into the surface you laid flat on until your eyes could adjust. “Oh.. Oh I’m sorry did I break your concentration kiddo?”

“What.. what the fuck am I doing tied up?” Voice cracking under pressure. “Now now, lil bird YOU were the one with your hands all over me.. Now I’m not that kind of man, but I think your mama would be a bit disappointed if she knew her kid was tossing back spiked drinks with a stranger at the bar.. Now wouldn’t she?” Biting your lower lip in frustration, trying to halt your raging panic attack from spiking any further. “Fuck you..”

“I’m sorry.. What was that? It sounded like you were threatening me with a good time.”

You couldn’t speak, you felt yourself slipping into shock. He watched you squirm, laughing as you shifted to your side, with your eyes now fully adjusted you were facing a concrete wall that was pinned with explicit photos of other people. Tethered, helpless, exposed. You almost wish you never even moved from your original position, as the imagery made you want to gag. “Beautiful ain’t it?” He clutched a fistful of your hair, rearing you up towards the wall while he planted your face against some of the polaroids. “Get a good look at em’ baby bird.. Cause you’re next in line.” Your vision becomes cloudy, eyes shutting to avoid the reality of the situation. “Oh no..” He pulled your head away from the wall before roughly shoving it back into the harsh coldness, causing a couple of the photos to fall on a sheet-less, heavily stained mattress under you. “I want you to see what I’m gonna do to you..” He sneered, dragging your face against the concrete, assuring you weren’t getting out of this nightmare. “W-why..” you asked, so confused and betrayed. Silence filling the room temporarily, before being thrusted face first into the mattress. “Why what?” You could hear rustling of something metal from behind. “I asked you a question.” You felt his foot kick against your thigh. Trying to speak through the knot that had developed in your throat; “Why would.. Why do this..” He began to laugh. “You made it easy for me, I’ll admit. I didn’t have to do much convincing. Funny how junkies work, huh?” You could not see him at this moment, but his eyes were glued to you like an elevator stuck in motion. “I’m not a junkie..” You choked out, but there was no response. You couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not; until you felt your backside unexpectedly being invaded. His hand buffing the small area between your buttocks, gliding his fingers over the fabric of your jeans and squeezing around your groin. Freezing you in place. “Mmm.. I bet you’ve got a heart shaped ass under these tight jeans, don’t you?” His malicious grin growing rich with wicked thoughts. “I bet it’s nice and tight too..” His hand dragging upwards to palm your left cheek, while the other hand smoothed under your shirt. His warmth combined with the cold sweat of your lower back causing you to shiver back to the present. “Hey--Don’t!” You begin to shout and squirm, though your efforts were stifled as your assaulter flipped you over to your back so you could see him directly. Your eyes now bloodshot from stress, though his expression was broad with anticipation. You could now see what the previous rustling was from before, he had quietly undressed about midway. An untucked dirty wife-beater rested over unfastened pants, his belt wrapped around his wrist for reasons you may not want to know. Your eyes couldn’t help but trail down to the opening of his trousers, taking great notice in the pinned up erection hiding behind his boxer’s elastic band. His crooked smile meeting your unsettled gaze. “Like what you see?” He brushed a hand over his crotch just before you ripped your attention to the corners of the room, eyes searching the room for some sort of way out or some way to call for help. As you looked above, you noticed there was a drain opening. You began to shout, yelling as loud and as sharp as you could for assistance. Bo began clapping in amusement, yelling jokingly in unison with you until he leaned over to grasp your throat, smothering you with sloppy kisses in the midst of your fear induced pleas.

You tried to shove him away, but you were heavily restricted and completely overpowered. You took it upon yourself to bite him, breaking the skin of his lower lip. He flinched, instinctively smacking you hard across the cheek before cupping your jaw in his palm. He pulled you close, pressing his forehead to yours, quietly staring at you eye to eye like a predator to prey. His smoky breath becomes your only source of oxygen. He gives your other cheek another smack, thus returning your jaw back to his clutch. “Look at me..” You do as instructed through the sting to avoid being neglected further. He sucked in his bottom lip, licking the copper taste of his own blood before furrowing his brows. “No one can hear us when we’re alone..” Shaking his head with a smug smile. “We’re all alone here.. Just you, just me.. Four concrete walls and some rope to keep us company. No one’s listening..” You felt so defeated, though you tried to barter your way out regardless. “But..but..bu--”

“Buh buh buh what baby bird?” His free hand finding its way under your top, fingertips begin tracing over your ribs as you speak. “You said.. You’re a God fearing man..”

“Yeah, so?” Bo planted small kisses along your jawline as you spoke. “God would never approve of this..” Your eyes glistened like a sad child, hoping to buy yourself more time. He stopped mid kiss, his blue eyes giving you an eerily haunting look. “You don’t get it do you?” He chuckled. “I’m your God now.. And what I say is law.” Your heart sank, officially coming to terms with the cruel implication you were going to soon endure. “What are you going to do to me?..” You almost wish you hadn’t asked. His lips curled into a mischievous smile. “Now, where’s the fun in knowing?”


End file.
